Various types of rubber hoses such as a radiator hose, a drain hose for radiator overflow, a heater hose for indoor heating, an air-conditioner drain hose, a wiper water supply hose, a roof drain hose and a protective hose, for cooling engines are mounted to cars, motorcycles, industrial machines, construction machines, agricultural machines, etc.
As a base rubber to be used for a rubber hose, an ethylene-α-olefin-nonconjugated polyene copolymer is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2004-285324 and JP-A-2011-174002.